


【TSN/ME】Ballet

by Hecateee



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29404782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecateee/pseuds/Hecateee
Summary: ★双芭蕾舞者设定的剧情车★开头涉及🌸x路人★和芭蕾相关设定都是虚构
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Kudos: 4





	【TSN/ME】Ballet

“还有一个小时开场，你在紧张。”

女人在Eduardo耳边吹气，手熟练地摸向他身下的欲望，她迫不及待地脱掉那层碍事的布料。早已挺立的阴茎猝不及防地和空气亲密接触，这让Eduardo回过神来，他下意识想推开眼前的女人。

“你知道的，这样会影响比赛的发挥，靠你自己在比赛前可解决不了问题。”女人对他眨了眨眼睛，模样像个俏皮的小姑娘，不过这可不是未经人事的小姑娘会做出来的事情。

Eduardo默认了女人的举动，他不想因为自己而影响到比赛成绩。如果Mark在该多好，他的手自然搭在了女人的头上，同样是微卷的头发让他又想起了平时那个一点也不温柔的卷毛先生。

光滑的龟头磨着柔软的唇瓣，随即温热湿软的口腔就将它紧紧包裹，舌尖轻轻舔弄，绕着那里打转儿。微冷的手虚虚地握着柱身，上下轻轻摩擦。

“啊……”压抑的喘息从唇齿间倾斜出来，Eduardo的记忆只余下星星点点，余下的一切空白都已经被快感填满。

门被不合时宜地推开，屋内的两人都有些懊悔为什么没有把门锁好，尤其是在Eduardo看清楚来人是谁之后。

显而易见Eduardo没想到他会在这个时候出现，耳尖正泛着情欲的粉色，面颊上或许因为兴奋而变得红润，声线是止不住的颤抖:“Mark？”

Mark并没有像往常一样答应，只是冷冷地撇了两人一眼，并不能很好地掩饰眼底的恼怒。他不加思索就把那个正跪在Eduardo前面的女人拉出了门外，即使她衣衫不整，同时还不忘昭告自己的身份:“I'm his boyfriend，bitch.”

门被“砰”的一声关上，Mark不忘记贴心地把门锁上。他毫无章法地顺着Eduardo的脖颈一路向下啃咬，碍事但是贴身的布料并没有对他起到抵挡作用，发情的小野兽可能都比他冷静。

“Mark，别这样，我马上还要比赛……”被拖得极长的尾音后是从嘴角溢出的稀碎呻吟，Mark熟悉Eduardo身上每一个可以把他送入云霄的点。

“她的口活有我好吗？”Mark的声音彰显着他此刻气急败坏的心情，这比那次跌出前三还让人来火，“你不让我跟过来是不是就是因为她？”

Eduardo的脑子里只剩下一团浆糊，他唯一能做出的决定就是希望Mark可以快点帮他浇灭这该死的欲望:“不是，你又没有参加这场比赛，我想着你正好可以休息休息。”

“休息？哪方面的休息？”Mark熟悉地探到了后穴，伸进去的手指按上了那块软肉。他感受到眼前人明显的一颤，更加恶趣味地在那里研磨。

“不行，不要碰那里。马上就要上场了，你帮帮我好不好？”Eduardo下意识想逃离这灭顶的快感，语调不自觉地带上了哭腔。

一直被冷落的阴茎再次被口腔吞噬，舌尖在上面堪堪划了几个圈儿才继续深入，直至抵到最深处却仍只吞进了一半。他不知疲倦地吞吐着，就像在嘬一根香甜可口的棒棒糖。深喉的快感让Eduardo迅速交代在了Mark嘴里，白色的精液从嘴角漏出点点。

Eduardo大口大口地呼吸着空气，他背过身去想拒绝Mark下一步更过分的举动:“不要了，一会儿会不行的。”

难得Mark听话一次，但突然抽离的手指让Eduardo有些不适应，屁股自然地向后高高翘起，就像一只主动求欢的狗狗在主动蹭向主人的胯间。虽然衣服柔软，但娇嫩的臀肉还是因此蹭出红痕。

抵在身后的火热让Eduardo窒息，他开始想起之前Mark让他跳女步的那次，阴茎刚刚好夹在臀缝之间，他可以清晰感受到它的每一丝变化。他开始想象这根巨大的东西在自己体内进进出出的样子，紧密的后穴在轻微张合，他渴望Mark现在就可以直直挺入到最深处。

或许是想象的画面过于羞耻，他的教养不允许他这样想，身体开始微微颤抖，欲求不满的哼哼声越来越大:“求你，进来。”

Mark向来不是什么正人君子，在得到邀请之后立刻挺起腰疯狂冲撞，这里面多少掺杂着一丝泄愤的意味。硬挺发紫的阴茎和雪白的臀肉形成了鲜明的对比，大开大合每次又全部塞满。

理智已经消失不见，Eduardo的神经只集中在后穴一处。每一缕快感都被无限放大，一声比一声大的呻吟充溢了狭小的更衣室，且从门缝中四散。

“你不怕被别人听见吗？你的搭档，你的老师，知不知道你是个夹着肉棒就能自己高潮的婊子？”Mark咬上Eduardo发烫的耳垂，仔细观察着少年不断变红的每一寸肌肤。

“我没有……”Eduardo的理智早就被冲散，但被别人包围的羞耻感不断袭上心头，呻吟声也被强压在嘴里，或许隔壁的试衣间里就有他的学弟在。

Mark听他这样说索性彻底不动，但天知道他忍得纠结有多难受，火热的肠壁紧紧夹着，由于紧张多度而不断收缩差点就能直接让他缴械投降。好在Eduardo忍受不住这蚀骨的欲望，他试探性地轻微摆动臀部，却只能获得浅尝辄止般解渴。

Eduardo扭头向后望，汗涔涔的额头沾着几缕碎发，眼波流转勾着Mark为他赴汤蹈火也在所不辞。

“你错了吗？”Mark不轻不重地磨着那一点，他很在意Eduardo会怎么回答。

“我以后都会叫上你。”他微微偏头向Mark索要一个黏黏糊糊的吻。

得到了满意的回答，Mark不再为难Eduardo，直挺挺地进到最深又完全抽了出来。他感觉Wardo的重心全部都落在了自己的身上，就像把所有信任都交给了他。

Mark终究是不忍心在比赛前玩的太过分，只帮眼前的可怜人缓解了欲望就及时收手，贴心地把少年清理干净又重新穿好衣服。毕竟他可不希望Eduardo比赛结束后的第一件事情就是去他的公寓，然后和他大吵一架。

“Wardo.”卷毛先生在Eduardo走出更衣室前叫住了他，并且在他脸上留下一个表示主权的吻，不满的声音从鼻腔哼出，“再有下次我会让你直接不能参加比赛。”


End file.
